Protection
by Hellomarthamay
Summary: AU where Rebekah is no longer a vampire- but is immortal- and goes out and gets into trouble and these are her brother's reactions as well as actions.
1. Chapter 1

AU where Rebekah is no longer a vampire- but is immortal- and goes out and gets into trouble and these are her brother's reactions as well as actions.

Dates? Dating? Going out? Yea, sure, I do those. But my outings are just a little unconventional. I have three older brothers and they are extremely overprotective, and are more so now than how they were before since I lost my vampire abilities. But it's understandable for them to be like that, I get myself in sticky situations all the time.

… … … … …

Rebekah was driving out of town to get away from home and her brothers, hoping they wouldn't find her at the bar next town over. They never let her go anywhere by herself anymore. Every once in a while she would successfully sneak out without her brothers finding out and would make sure to sneak back in before they could notice. And let me just tell you, three original vampire brothers with super hearing who also happen to be extremely overprotective, yea, it's not easy to sneak out.

… …. …. …. ….

She parked her car and made her way inside the bar. There were plenty of cars in the parking lot so at least there would be plenty of people to mingle with once inside. Once inside she saw it was nearly packed, and she made a bee line to the bar.

"Whiskey" said Rebekah to the bar tender.

"I.D." simply said the bar tender.

"I lost it"

"No ID. No Drink"

Ugh. Well this is not going well. It was a huge inconvenience not being able to compel people to do what she wanted. Rebekah was going to have to use her feminine charms tonight if she was going to get anything to drink. She scanned the crowd and saw someone rather handsome, and with a drink in his hand- how convenient.  
She strutted her way toward him. She felt confident in herself and the way she looked. She was wearing a skin tight mini black dress, which accentuated her curves in all the right ways, with a pair of killer heals, which made her legs look long and sleek, and her hair was in beach curls.

"She looks stunning" thought Mark.

"Good, he sees me" thought Rebekah.

… …. …. …. …

"Hello" said Rebekah lingering on the "O."

"Hi. What's your name?" said Mark while looking her up and down. Officially deciding he liked what he was looking at.

"Rebekah"

"Mark"

"Pleasure" said Rebekah.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Whiskey"

"Oh. I like a girl who can drink"

"Well you're in luck, I love to drink"

"I'll be right back"

And with that Mark made his way to the bar and got two whiskeys.

"Come on. Let's dance" said Rebekah

"Alright, just pace yourself"

... ... ... ... ...

Ten songs and six drinks later Rebekah was starting to feel light headed.

"What's wrong?" asked Mark.

"I'm a little light headed"

"Come on. Let's go. Let's get you home."

… … … … …

Once outside Rebekah scrolled through her contacts list on her phone and was deciding who to call. If she called Elijah he would lecture her until her ears bleed. If she called Nik, well, he would kill her. And if she called Kol this would only give him material for him to blackmail her later into doing whatever he wanted. She had to pick one she thought. "I'm in drunk and they are all going to kill me" she thought.

Ever since Rebekah lost her vampire abilities there were a couple of activities her brothers have forbidden her to partake in, and drinking was one of them.

"What are you doing" asked Mark coldly.

"Deciding which one of my brothers to call" said Rebekah quietly while holding one hand to her forehead.

"Put that down I'll take you home" said Mark while snatching her phone away and putting it in his pocket.

"What are you doing? Give me my phone back. I have to call my brothers" exclaimed Rebekah.

"No. I said I'll take you home. Now get in the car" yelled Mark while grabbing her by her arm.

"You don't even know where I live. Stop it. You're hurting me" said Rebekah while trying to get out of the tight grasp he had her in.

She struggled to set herself free during the five step walk to his car. "Damn it" thought Rebekah, she was definitely missing her vampire strength at this moment. He then slammed her against his car and put both of his hands at either side of her, trapping her in a manmade cage.

"Listen to me" said Mark. He looked straight into Rebekah's eyes and they started dilating.

"You are going to hold still and stay quiet while I have something to eat."

Rebekah nodded with tears in her eyes. She now felt the true sting of fear, hurt, and pain that came with being compelled. After over a thousand years she had compelled thousands of people to do as she pleased and she had never given it a second thought. But now this was the first time she was the one being compelled and it felt horrible. She wanted to fight it but she couldn't.

… …. … … …


	2. Chapter 2

Mark looked straight at Rebekah and got closer and said "you smell delicious."

Mark then let his face change into vampire form and bit down into Rebekah's neck.

"How could I be so stupid" thought Rebekah tears now rolling down her face.

She felt herself get weak; she could barely hold herself up. After a couple of more gulps of blood Mark felt her go limp while in his grasp "damn it."

He finally let go of her neck and shoved her unconscious body into his car and speed off.

... ... ... ... ...

"Brother, must you always cheat" said Niklaus.

"I did no such thing" exclaimed Kol.

"Kol, you should not lie or cheat, especially to family" said Elijah calmly without looking up from the book he was reading.

Nik snickered as Elijah then lectured Kol for cheating and lying.

They were all in the great room which was at the center of the house playing poker. This seemed to be the favorite room to spend time in when they were all together. Niklaus thought it because it's the room that had the bar, Elijah because it was where some of his favorite books were stored, and Kol favored any room in which he could cause trouble.

"We should call it a night its nearly four in the morning" said Elijah while closing his book and looking up at his brothers.

"Right you are" said Kol.

"We will continue our game in the morning" said Nik to Kol.

"I can hardly wait"

... ... ... ... ...

It was about midday when Kol made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He was the first to get up. He made his way downstairs only wearing a pair of sweats he had worn to bed and his hair looked like he had lost a fight with his brush. When in the kitchen he opened the refrigerator and grabbed a blood bag. Shortly after heating up his breakfast Nik came into sight. Nik was wearing a pair of black sweats with a white undershirt.

"I will never in Gods earth understand why you decided to paint your skin permanently" said Kol eyeing Nik's tattoo.

"I was feeling rebellious" said Nik with a sly smile.

"Sure" responded Kol with a roll of his eyes.

Elijah walking in a couple minute later, already in a suit and tie. Of course. You never saw Elijah out of a suit and today was no exception.

"Morning, brothers" said Elijah.  
"Morning" responded his brothers in unison.

Elijah sat at the head of the table while Nik was seated at his right and Kol at his left. A couple of minutes passed while Nik and Kol eat their breakfast. Elijah suddenly sat a little straighter in his chair. He looked at the empty seat in front of him, and then looked to his right then left. He listened- carefully.

"Where is Rebekah" said Elijah with a hint of panic in his voice.

Kol and Nik looked at each other. Both listening to see if they could hear any sound from Rebekah room. Nothing.

"I haven't seen or heard from her all morning" said Kol

"Neither have I" said Nik "now that I think about it I haven't heard her since she went to bed last night around eleven."

Elijah quickly got up from his place at the table and speed off to Rebekah's room. He knocked on her door as he opened it. The bed remained untouched and the doors leading to her balcony were wide open.

"Brothers" called out Elijah.

Nik and Kol made their way to Bekah's room.

"She's not here" said Elijah.

"It's alright Elijah. She probably just went out shopping" said Kol.

"You know she isn't allowed to go out by herself anymore since the incident" said Nik.

"Maybe she just got tired of waiting for one of us to get up. It is nearly one in the afternoon now" said Kol.

"I'll try calling her" said Elijah. Her phone rang a couple of times before going to voicemail. He tried calling again. Nothing.

"Something's wrong" said Elijah.

... ... ... ... ...


	3. Chapter 3

Rebekah woke up on a hard surface. She slowly opened her eyes; she was in an unfamiliar place. "Fuck" groaned Rebekah, she often forgot she was no longer a vampire and that drinking massive amounts of alcohol would have consequences in the morning. She looked around the room there were three white walls, no windows, a fireplace which was lit (which she was thankful for since she still had the really short dress on that barely covered her), and a corridor which seemed to lead into the rest of the house. She tried to get up slowly.

"Oh great" she said letting out a breath; her foot was chained to the wall "just what I needed."

She dug through her purse looking for her cellphone. She couldn't find it. Then it hit her, Mark took it and put it in his pocket last night when he grabbed her.

"Wonderful" thought Rebekah, could this get any worse. She looked around the room to see if she could spot it. She then heard it ring. She saw that it was on the table in the middle of the room. She tried to grab it but no luck, "stupid chain." It rang a second time, she had a feeling it was her brothers calling. They were going to be furious. "Damn it." No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't reach it.

Rebekah laid down and started to quietly cry. "They are never going to find me" she thought "and I'm going to be stuck with some creep named Mark for the rest of eternity."

… … … … …

"What's all that noise" yelled out Mark as he came into the room "I see you noticed that chain. But nothing personal darling. Just precautionary, I don't want you trying to run away."

"Do you know who I am!" furiously exclaimed Rebekah while looking at him with teary eyes "do you know who my family is! Do you know what my brothers will do to you and anyone you hold dear! They will tear you to shreds."

"Oh. Really. You think you are important. Who are you? What makes you so special" asked Mark.

"I'm Rebekah Mikaelson member of The Original Family. An original. And my three older brothers, also originals, are going to kill you" said Rebekah indignantly.

"Well they are going to have to find me first" said Mark and with that he walked out.

Mark had Rebekah in a mansion on the outskirts of town. It was a beautiful light yellow three story house with a porch that wrapped around the entire house, it had a long driveway leading up to the house but first you had to go through two large metal gates. Mark owned many acres of land so there was never any threat of noisy neighbors getting into his business. This house was perfect for his needs.

Rebekah screamed at the top of her lungs for what seemed hours. She screamed her brother's names over and over again.

"Elijah!"  
"Nik!"  
"Kol!"

No such luck. Nobody could hear her. She couldn't even tell what time of day it was, this ordeal, for all she knew, could have spilled into a new day.

"Please" whispered one last time Rebekah "Elijah, Nik, Kol." She felt exhausted. She was cold, her head hurt, and she was staring to get hungry (Which was a new feeling as of late.)

... ... ... ... ...

"I searched the mall" said Kol as he walked into the house.

"I searched in town" said Nik looking at his brothers.

"I searched through all the restaurants and bars" said Elijah "No one has seen her."

Elijah was now agitated they had spent all morning looking for her and no one had so much as seen her walk by.

"Maybe she went out of town" said Nik while running his fingers through his hair.

"That makes sense" said Kol to Elijah "you would have thrown her over your shoulder if you would have caught her out by herself unprotected."

"And rightfully so" said Nik.

"Let's head out of town, we will search all the bars first, that is most likely where she would have headed" said Elijah while walking out of the house with his brothers following close behind.

… … … … …


	4. Chapter 4

"Give me the keys Niklaus, I'm driving" said Elijah sternly.

Nik did as he was told, which was something he never did. Elijah got in the driver's seat, while Nik was in the passenger's seat, and Kol slid into the back seat. Elijah speed out of the driveway. Once on the highway he was pushing 100 mph.

"Elijah, slow down. What are you trying to do to me? Kill me!" said Kol while buckling his seatbelt. His brother was usually a very slow driver so to see him weaving in and out of traffic was a bit horrifying.

"Hush now, I know what I'm doing. And have you forgotten, you are immortal, you can't be killed Kol" said Elijah while looking at Kol through the rear view mirror.

"Maybe not, but I can still feel pain" said Kol sounding like an insolent child fighting with his mother for not buying him a new toy.

"There" said Nik while pointing at a bar which was coming into view not paying attention to what was going on between his brothers.

… … … … …

Stepping out of the car Nik puts his sense of smell to work.

"She was here" said Nik quietly "I can smell her blood."

"Blood!" said Kol with panic in his voice.

"Do you think she is okay?" said Kol asking no one in particular.

"Where does her scent lead Niklaus?" asked Elijah.

"It would seem down the road. She lost a lot of blood, the scent is just strong enough for me to follow it" answered Nik.

"Good. Let's go" said Kol.

"Whoever did this to Bekah is dead" said Nik between his teeth.

"Patience, brother, let's find our sister first" said Elijah while walking back to the car.

… … … … …

They followed the scent until they reached the destination where it was the strongest. They arrived in front of a yellow looking building.

"What is Bekah doing here" asked Kol.

"I seriously doubt our dear sister came here on her own Kol" said Nik seriously.

"Yes Kol, Niklaus is correct Rebekah is not one for places such as this. She prefers the rustle and bustle of the town" said Elijah as he started to approach the front steps.

… … … … …

Rebekah was extremely exhausted. That scumbag, Mark, had come back a couple of times during the day to feed of her. He had left bite marks all over arms and legs; she was covered in blood. He had left some water and crackers next to her so she wouldn't pass out again on him, "how kind" she sarcastically thought to herself. She had managed to scratch him just under his eye, he had healed almost instantly, but she felt proud of herself for fighting back. He had punched her in retaliation and busted her lip but she didn't care; what was a little more blood.

… … … … …

Rebekah heard footsteps approaching; she braced herself to get bitten again. Mark walked in with a pair of jeans and his long sleeve shirt unbuttoned with a bottle of rum in his hand. She braced herself for what was about to come, she knew men were generally a bit more aggressive once intoxicated. He slowly made his way to where Rebekah was sitting on the floor. He drank the last half of the rum that was left and threw it into the fireplace causing it to rekindle a much bigger fire. He kneeled down in front of Rebekah and grabbed her chin.

"There there … this isin't going to hurt … much" he whispered into her ear.

Rebekah knew what was coming and she started to shake and cry.

"Stop crying!" he quickly compelled her. He started to tie her arms together "Now that's better. I don't want you getting bold and scratching anymore."

"Let go of me!" wailed Rebekah while trying to set herself free from his grasp. But he was too strong, he was a vampire after all and she no longer one.

He forced Rebekah to lie down and compelled her to hold still. "Good girl."

… … … … …

Niklaus kicked the door in without bothering to knock.

"She's definitely here" said Nik.

"Niklaus look on the top two floors, Kol look in the basement, and I'll look on this floor" ordered Elijah. The mansion was massive even for the three of them, it had, what seemed to be, an infinite amount of doors around each corner.

"This doesn't make sense" exclaimed Nik "her scent is all over the place here."

"What if it's like our home in London" said Kol while putting his hands on the closest wall "what if there are secret doors that can only be opened by performing certain tasks like stepping on a certain wood panel or pulling a certain book from a book shelf."

Just as they started looking for something that would hint to a secret door they heard Rebekah scream.

_"Stop it you are hurting me"_

They all exchanged horrified looks.

"Bekah!" screamed Nik at the top of his lungs "Bekah!"

… … … … …


	5. Chapter 5

"Stop it, you are hurting me" she croaked out.

Mark had bitten into her neck again. He greedily drank as he hadn't eaten in centuries, when really he had drunk from her only a couple of hours ago.

"You taste delicious. I suppose it's that immortal blood you claim to have" he said while letting her neck go momentarily. When she looked up all she saw was his mouth covered in her blood and his eyes were pitch black.

Rebekah was no longer a vampire and there was no way she could hold on for much longer. There was an echo in the room and all you could hear was skin being torn and blood dripping. Rebekah was losing a great deal of blood in a very small period of time. She looked at Mark with a plea in her eyes. There was no response. He kept at it for what seemed like hours. He kept sucking and she felt her eyes slowly close.

… …. …. …. …

Rebekah heard her brother scream her name. She let a tear slip; she was finally going to leave this hell hole.

"Nik!" she half whispered half yelled. She had never been so happy to hear Nik scream her name. It meant rescue. It meant she would be going home soon.

"Quiet!" Mark compelled her. He bit into her harshly again causing Rebekah to jolt at the sensation of his fangs into her body again.

… …. … … …

Her brothers frantically started tearing open every wall they came in contact with.

"I think she is over here" cried out Kol.

It was a wall in the kitchen Kol had lead his brothers to. Nik didn't even wait to hear what else Kol had to say. He started kicking the wall until it came part and a corridor came into view. They then were able to hear what was going on. A fire lit up in each of them, but the deadliest fire was in Nik; family meant the world to him, even if he had an odd way of showing it. They speed into the room where Rebekah was being held. Nothing could prepare them for what they saw. Their little sister was not only covered in blood but she was bruised, beaten and had bite marks all over her. And there was the man who had done that on top of her. "He's dead" thought Nik "oh he is more than dead!"

… …. … … …

Mark got off of Rebekah quickly, much quicker than she anticipated. Her dress had ridden up when she was struggling in Marks grasp and did her best to cover herself up with the little coverage her dress gave her. Mark didn't even get to his feet when Nik had him by his throat and shoved him against the wall so hard it concaved around him. Rebekah had seen her brother angry plenty of times over the centuries, she had seen that anger massacre villages, kill entire crowds of people, but the look he had in his eyes was nothing like she had seen before. Elijah looked even calmer than usual, like he was calculating his next moves which was a new level of terrifying – even for him. Kol was unusually quiet, he always had something to say – no matter the occasion.

Elijah rushed over to Rebekah and softly asked "are you alright?" He placed his jacket over her gingerly.

She nodded.

"Did he – solely - do this to you" he asked her as he gently undid the rope around her hands and arm.

"Kol let your brother and I handle this disgusting excuse of a vampire. Take Rebekah home. We'll be there shortly" said Elijah.

Elijah walked to where Nik was standing. Elijah whispered something to Nik. And Nik gave a smile in agreement.

… … … … …

"Bekah, hold tight" kindly said Kol while attempting to pick her up.

"Wait" she said.

"What is it" he asked

"He chained me to the wall"

She pointed at her foot showing him the chain. He quickly glanced over to his brothers; it looked like they were telepathically communicating, and the topic of conversation seemed not too pleasant. He broke the chain with one quick yank. There was blood and a bruise already visible where she was cuffed.

"Hold tight" he said before he picked her up.

She whimpered and stuck her face in the crook of his neck. She had cuts behind her legs as well and when he picked her up blood gushed out.

"Sorry Bekah" said Kol into her ear. And with that Kol ran home as fast as his vampire speed would allow him. He kicked in the front door of the mansion and ascended the stairs until reaching her bedroom door. He slowly opened the door and closed it behind him.

"You're home. You're safe. I've got you."

He gently placed his sister in bed. He saw that she was asleep and threw a blanket on top of her to keep her warm. He often forgot she was no longer a vampire and felt something as mundane as the weather. He would let her sleep and would give her some of his blood in the morning so she could heal.

… … … … …

He closed the door behind him and walked into the living room. He grabbed a bottle of scotch, not bothering with grabbing a glass. It wasn't until he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror that he noticed he was covered in blood, his sister's blood. Kol was furious; he blamed himself for what happened. If he had only been listening, instead of arguing the whole time with Nik, he would have heard his sister sneak out. He could have stopped it all. He drank the rest of the scotch in one long gulp. He threw the bottle against the wall, it shattered. He went on a rampage. He knocked over couches, ripped paintings off of walls, and punched holes into the walls. He was angry, he knew that, but he was also feeling utterly useless. He couldn't even protect his sister; something he had vowed to do the day she was no longer a vampire. He grabbed another bottle of scotch and sank to the ground and leaned against the dilapidated wall.

… ... … … …


	6. Chapter 6

"How dare you" said Niklaus while holding his sister's attacker against the wall. "How. Dare. You. …How dare you touch my sister, you pathetic waste of space." Nik was angry, angrier than he had ever been. Angrier than he had ever been at his mother and father combined. He had never felt this much anger. In one swift movement he ripped off Mark's right arm, causing blood to ooze out.

"Did you really think you would get away with hurting _my_ sister" asked Elijah who was still standing next to Niklaus.

Nik slammed Mark into the ground. Mark started laughing manically.

"What brings you joy at a time like this" asked Elijah while his patience was running out.

"Oh. Nothing. It's just your sister tastes exquisite" said Mark while spitting out blood with a huge grin on his face.

Elijah rushed over to him and punched him, he heard his jaw break. Elijah didn't even bother rolling up his sleeves. He couldn't care less if there was blood on him.

"She tried to fight me off the whole time. She wouldn't give up" he continued laughing.

Elijah broke his legs.

"I nearly killed her - twice" Mark said with a grin.

"Enough!" yelled out Nik.

The two brothers exchanged a quick glance and proceeded to tear Mark to shreds. When they were done, all that was left was a puddle of blood.

"It's done" said Elijah.

"So it is"

They were both covered in blood. They should feel triumphant, they killed Rebekah's captor. But somehow, they knew killing Mark was not going to bring peace to their sister. They walked out of the dreaded house and made their way to the car. Elijah handed over to keys to his brother wordlessly and got into the passenger's seat. And with that they made the hour drive back home in silence.

… … … … …

When they arrived home they saw that was done to the living room, but decided not to comment.

"Is Bekah in her room?" asked Nik.

"Yes" said Kol simply.

A silence not often felt blanketed the room. A silence that screamed anger, pain, frustration. Elijah, Nik, and Kol just exchanged looks before going their separate ways for the moment.

… … … … …

"We need to figure out what we're going to do with Rebekah. We have obviously failed to protect her. We need to get her a protection detail" said Elijah to his brothers.

"I don't think Rebekah would like that. She can barely stand one of us having to accompany her everywhere, what do you think she'll have to say about having complete strangers following her around" said Nik.

"Does it matter what she thinks? She needs to be protected" said Kol.

…. …. …. …. ….

After some discussion they all came to an agreement. The mansion would now have guards at every entrance; there would be security cameras all over the grounds in case anyone wanted to trespass, and Rebekah would now have guards with her at all times. Her brother's hearts were in the right place but there was no way of prediction Rebekah's thoughts to this new rule in the house.

… … … … …

In the early morning Nik heard Rebekah stir in her room. He made his way to her room seconds after that. He knocked three times and he heard Rebekah whisper "come in."

He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. Wordlessly he bit into his wrist and offered it to her, and she silently took it and sucked at it. It was a new experience consuming blood for her, after she lost her vampire side, it no longer tasted rich and smooth but like cooper and was coarse on her lips. Nik saw her skin weaving itself whole again causing the bite marks to slowly disappear. After Rebekah had lost her vampire side, her relationships with her brother changed drastically. Elijah was sweet as always but he would always make sure to ask how she was feeling, and he was the one who would always remember to ask if she was hungry or thirsty when out and about, something Nik and Kol would often forget she needed to do. He seemed to be much more understanding with her. Kol would always offer to go shopping with her, mostly because he knew she wasn't allowed to go alone but because he wanted to keep her company and Rebekah enjoyed it as well. Kol always knew how to lift her spirit up when she was feeling down, and he knew losing her vampire abilities had taken a toll on her at first. Nik, he was much gentler with her, not only physically but emotionally, he would always try to control his temper around her, and Rebekah loved seeing a calmer side to him, even if it was only momentarily.

"I'm sorry" said Nik calmly.

"Please, Nik, don't do this to yourself. Don't blame yourself for what happened to me. You couldn't have possibly know I was going to sneak out and that this would happen" said Rebekah sitting up from where she was lying in bed and looked straight into her brother's eyes. She could tell he was hurting, he wouldn't show it to her or anyone else, but she knew he was hurt.

"I vowed to protect you Bekah. And I broke that vow."

"Listen to me. You did absolutely nothing wrong. Please don't blame yourself Nik" said Rebekah while cupping his face. He looked like the child he once was, when she would have to nurse him back to health after her father beat him. She would feed him and make sure she changed his bandages often so he didn't get an infection. Those moments were he was the person she once knew him to be were the ones she missed the most.

Nik nodded in understanding, he wasn't going to argue with her. He knew it was his fault, and he would never forgive himself.

She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "Thank you for healing me."

… … … … …


	7. Chapter 7

Rebekah took a shower and was deciding what to wear, she settled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a simple white V-neck t-shirt and put her up in a high ponytail. Soon after she got dressed she came downstairs and walked over to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and decided she was going to make some scrambled eggs and accompany it with a glass of orange juice. She was grabbing a glass when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around quickly and dropped the glass.

"Elijah!" she said out of breath. She had a hand over her heart as if to slow down her breathing.

"Sorry sister. I didn't mean to startle you. My apologies" said Elijah with the glass his sister dropped in his hand.

"It's alright. I know you didn't mean any harm."

She continued making herself breakfast and sat down at her place at the table. Elijah accompanied her by sitting at his place at the table with a book in hand. He didn't know how to most appropriately begin the conversation he knew he must have about the events that occurred over the last couple of days. He cleared his throat to catch his sister's attention.

"Rebekah, do you want to tell me what happened?" said Elijah monotonously.

"Umm. Well. I wanted to go out and have a drink. And I knew you wouldn't allow it. So I decided to sneak out. And um the rest I think you already know" said Rebekah not wanting to go into detail too much. This experience was a recent wound that hadn't even started to heal; she couldn't talk about it much at this point without her chest feeling tight.

"Alright" he said in acknowledgement.

After a moment of silence he spoke up, "Rebekah, you know why we set up these rules don't you?"

"I do, to protect me"

"That's right, so when you break those rules, we can't protect you."

She looked at him with a straight face and nodded. She continued to eat her breakfast and felt like a child being scolded. But Elijah was right, she shouldn't have snuck out, she wouldn't be doing that anytime soon she thought. After some moment of silence she asked "Where is Nik and Kol?"

"Business" answered her brother.

She made an "O" with her mouth in response. "Business" as her brother liked to call it signified nothing pleasant.

… … … … …

When Niklaus and Kol arrived at the house Elijah called them to the office while their sister was in her bedroom.

"Is it settled then" asked Elijah

"Yes. We have a security company coming later today to install the cameras" said Kol.

"And I took care of the armed guards; a couple of them have guard dogs they are going to bring with them. They should be here later today as well to map out their positions by the mansion and grounds as well as" said Nik.

"Good" said Elijah simply "Kol why don't you take Rebekah out to eat and take her shopping and distract her for a couple of hours this afternoon while Niklaus and I have these modifications done to the house."

"Sure thing" said Kol.

…. …. …. …. ….

Rebekah was taking a nap when knocking on her bedroom door woke her up.

"Come in" she said while getting up.

"Come on sister you are burning day light. Let's go out for lunch and I'll take you shopping afterwards"

"Really! Okay, let's go." Kol never offered to take her shopping, even though he was the one who usually accompanied her he was never the one to offer to take her out.

… … … … …

Elijah saw his siblings leaving for the afternoon and got Rebekah's attention before she walked out. "Here, Kol said you wanted to go shopping" he said handing her his credit card.

"Thanks" she said with a smile on her face.

… … … … …

"You picked up my car?" Rebekah asked Kol when she was her car sitting in their driveway.

"Nik did"

"Oh"

"I'll have to thank him when we get back then"

"Come on well take my SUV"

"Alright"

Kol held the door open for her while she got in and closed it, then speed over to the driver's side and got in and drove off. Once off of the driveway Kol asked "Would you like eat first or shop."

"Let's eat"

"Alright"

… ….. …. …. …


	8. Chapter 8

"Rebekah, darling sister, must you insist on trying on the whole store" said Kol a little aggravated. They had been at this particular store over three hours. Rebekah thought it a runaway show with all the outfits she was trying on. I'm almost at my wits end when I ask, "have mercy on me sister, can we move on soon?"

"Hush now Kol, I only have a couple of more things to try on."

A couple of minutes pass when I hear Bekah call me from the fitting room.

"What is it?" I said getting up from the chair and heading over to the dressing room she was in.

"Here take these" she said handing him piles of clothes.

"Are you taking the whole store with you?" he said while trying to keep the pile of clothes balanced on his arms. He shouldn't relly be surprised thought, he knew his sister loved to shop.

"Almost" giggled Rebekah. She could never have enough outfit choices. "Boys" Rebekah thought they just don't get it.

By the time they had finished checking out they, and by "they" I mean Rebekah, had rung up a total of 10,248.85. Rebekah happily handed over Elijah's credit card and paid for her new clothes. Kol was having trouble trying to carry everything she had bought, now the real challenge was going to be trying to make everything fit into his trunk.

"Wait, Kol, before we go home I want to go into one more store. I promise I'll be quick this time. I'll meet you in there" she said while running off to a store that was three doors down from where they parked. She had left Kol playing a game of Tetris with all her shopping bags and boxes. Kol didn't even have a chance to respond before she had run off. He quickly finished fitting everything into his trunk and then made his way to where his sister had gone.

… … … … …

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" Great he hadn't even left her side for two minutes and she was already in trouble.

He speed over to the store and saw his sister against a wall with a man standing almost on top of her and he had her by the wrist.

"If I were you mate I'd let her go or I'll break both your arms" said Kol casually with a smirk.

"This doesn't concern you" said the stranger not bothering to look at Kol.

"Oh but it does. See that girl you have there by the wrist, yea that happens to be my sister. And if you don't let her go I'll be forced to kill you" said Kol seriously.

The stranger back off and scurried away. Rebekah suddenly felt her breath return. She threw herself at Kol and held on to him. "There, there brother is here" he said quietly while he embraced her and ran a hand through her hair. She was shaking in his arms. "Let's go home I think we've done enough shopping for today don't you think?"

"I think so" said Rebekah with a small smile. She stayed close to him after that.

As they walked out of the store Kol asked, "why was he bothering you anyways?"

"He asked me out and I said no. I guess he is not used to people refusing him" she said simply.

… … … … …

It's not like she was not used to being harassed, she definitely was, but now she didn't have the strength to fight back. She couldn't compel men to stay away from her, or break their fingers in one swift movement. She never told her brothers about her daily encounters with scumbags like the stranger Kol had just scared off because she could take care of herself. What frightened her the most now was that she was depended on her brothers to keep her safe, and she wasn't used to that, she was used to taking care of herself and being home before sundown as if nothing happened.

… … … … …

While driving up to the house Rebekah asked, "Why are all these people at our house?"

"We have something to discuss with you, but let's get inside first" said Kol while putting his car in park and opening the door for his sister. Rebekah headed straight into the house to see what was going on with purse in hand.

"No, please, allow me to get the bags" called out Kol in a mocking tone.

… … … … …

"So you thought the best thing to do to me was have strange men follow me around!" yelled Rebekah at her brothers "and install cameras!"

"Just for the record I was against it sister" said Kol. He knew it was best, but he knew his sister wouldn't like it.

"You're not helping Kol" said Elijah.

"It's for your protection Bekah. What if we weren't home and someone tries to attack the house. You would be safe. There would be guards" said Nik as if it was that simple.

Rebekah just rolled her eyes. "You just don't get it" she said with a huff and walked out of the living room and headed straight for the front door, she opened it and slammed it shut.

"Well, that went well" said Nik.

… … … … …

She didn't even know where she was headed but she didn't get too far before she realized she was being followed. Her breath hitched as whoever was following her got closer. She suddenly remembered the new "improvements" her brothers had made, there were just the guards that were assigned to her.

"Go away! I want to be left alone" huffed Rebekah.

The guards showed no intention of leaving her side. She thought she could make a run for it, but surely they could outrun her, especially since she was wearing heels. Her brothers thought they were helping keep her safe, but they didn't understand how terrified she was when strange men were around her at the moment. Mark had hurt her, sure Nik had given her his blood which healed her, but the emotional scarring was still there. And she didn't know if it was going to go away anytime soon, if ever. She hugged herself tight and turned the corner and started heading home. "I'm Rebekah Mikaelson. I am an original. I am immortal. I'm strong than I think" she repeated to herself as to remind herself how strong she truly was and what she had been through. She had made it through so much worse centuries ago; she would be alright once again.

… … … … …

"Rebekah, it's been a month, are you still angry with me?" asked Elijah.

His sister had barely spoken to him. He did his best to apologize in numerous of ways, but she still remained angry.

"What can I do to acquit myself?" he asked while staring straight at her. He stood there in front of her wearing one of his suits which was accessories with that smile of his which always seemed so genuine.

"I'm not angry Elijah. I'm just frustrated and a bit sad. Honestly there is nothing that can be done on your behalf. I just wish you would have at least told me what you had planned with the house and the guards" she said simply. She truly wasn't angry any longer; she was just frustrated with the situation. She didn't even have to deal with her security detail this last month much because her brothers happily volunteered to accompany her everywhere she went. But she was sure it was mostly due to her outburst on the whole "they have to follow you everywhere" bit. And this was their way of making it better.

"I see. You have to understand, dear sister, that I have the best intentions in mind"

"I do. And I thank you for that."

After some moments of silence he asked "Are we as we were?"

"Yes. We're alright now Elijah" she said giving his hand a light squeeze and continued her way to the kitchen to look through the fridge for something to eat.

… … … … …


	9. Chapter 9

2 years later

Much had changed. There were no longer security guards seven days a week twenty four hours a day, they were only there when her brothers were gone. She didn't have a security detail when she was home only when she wanted to go out into town by herself and her brothers were too busy to accompany her; she told her brothers she wouldn't have it. So as a compromise Elijah, Nik or Kol had to be with her at all times. And the cameras where there too, but were turned off most of the time. Rebekah was trying to sneak out of the house tonight, honestly she would never learn, because she was going on a date. And she actually really liked this boy, he was sweet, charming, and a total gentlemen. She had her heels in hand so as to try and minimize the noise she was making. She peeked in at the living room where her brothers were. "Good" she thought "they won't notice me leaving." Just as she spun around she came face to face with Kol and almost would have fallen if he hadn't of grabbed her around her waist.

"What are you doing?" he asked seriously arching one of his eyebrows.

_"umm"_ she said while playing with her hair nervously.

"Why do you have heels in your hand?"

_"I can explain…" _she was going to have to figure that out – and quickly.

"Why are you all dressed up?"

_"Kol! Can you just pretend you didn't see me. Pleaseee!" _she asked putting both her hands together.

"Absolutely not, our brothers would dagger me."

"What's going on Bekah" said Nik while crossing his arms and coming to stand next to Kol.

_"Oh great" here comes the cavalry. _

"Where do you think you are going" asked Elijah in that fatherly tone of his and looked her up in down and gave her that "you are not leaving the house wearing that" look.

"Umm. Im going out"

"Great. Where are you going? We'd be more than happy to accompany you" said Nik gesturing to his brothers and himself.

Rebekah slid in-between Nik and Elijah and tried to slowly make her way to the front door and said "Oh, you don't have to do that. I'll be home before midnight. I promise" she said while slowly inching her way to the door.

"Bekah you know the rules" said Elijah firmly.

"You still haven't answered my question. Where are you going … and dressed like that" asked Kol leaning against the wall.

"Umm… well…. You see…. It's no big deal….. it's just …. Im …."

"Out with it Bekah" said Nik with a hint of anger in his voice. He hated when his sister would try to leave the house without one of them. The last thing he wanted to happen was another incident like the one with Mark.

"On a date" she said barely above a whisper. If her brothers weren't vampires they would have completely missed what she had said.

… … … … …

"A date" said Elijah "… with a boy?" Rebekah never went on dates, he thought. She usually did the whole dating backwards. Sex first, then she would ask their names, then maybe she wouldn't rip their head off before sunrise. But going out at all had stopped about two years ago, since the whole Mark incident. This was odd.

… … … … …

"If he seems to be a gentlemen, like you say he is he would have asked my permission to court you sister" stated Elijah.

"Elijah! Really? Permission, nobody asks permission anymore. It's fine. I promise. We are just going to dinner and a movie. That's it. I'll be home right after. I promise. "

"Do we even know who this person is?" asked Nik seriously.

"I don't think so"

"I think if he wants to go on a date with you he should at least have the decency to introduce himself to us" said Kol in a rare fatherly tone.

"Right you are Kol. When is this boy picking you up" said Nik with fake enthusiasm in his voice.

"umm… he's actually already here. I told him to wait at the end of the driveway" she said timidly. I was afraid of this. Now they are going to scare him off. They better not because I really like him. He's really sweet and kind to me, something no other man has shown me, except for my brothers in most recent years.

"Tell him to park his car outside the door and that we would like to talk to him" said Elijah.

"What, no! You guys are going to scare him away!"

"We will behave, I promise sister. Right Niklaus? Right Kol?" said Elijah giving then a warning look.

They both nodded in response. Niklaus had that devilish smile painted on his face while Kol just tried his best to look innocent. But he was thinking of a million different questions to ask Rebekah's date.

"Fine. I'll go tell him to park his car inside" said Rebekah with a huff. She grabbed hold of Kol's forearm while she put her heels on. Spun around and headed out the door.

… … … … …

"So … my brothers want to meet you"

"Wow. Are they going to kill me?" he asked with a nervous tone in his voice and a half smile.

"No, I would let them do that." But honestly she never knew with her brothers. Their actions were always volatile and could never be predicted.

"Why don't you park your car inside" she said with a reassuring smile.

"Alright" he tried his best to return a smile, but he was really nervous. He had no problem meeting his date's parents, in this case brothers, but from what she had told him they could be extremely moody.

"I'll be inside. It's cold out." And with that she walked into the mansion.

… … … … …

"It's done" she said when stepping foot in her family home.

"Thank you Rebekah" said Elijah.

"I'm going to go grab a jacket; it's much colder outside than I thought it was. I'll be right down" and with that she ascended the stairs and headed towards her bedroom.

Elijah was more than content with the weather at the moment and had a smile on his face.

… … … … …


	10. Chapter 10

… … … … …

They could hear him climb the steps and reach the door before he even had a chance to knock, but they let him knock nonetheless.

Knock. Knock said the door.

He was nervous. Rebekah had told him a bit about her brothers. She told him they were all extremely overprotective and could be a bit forceful at times. He had insisted on meeting her brothers before they went out on a date but Rebekah wouldn't have it. She kept telling me it was best I didn't meet them. She didn't really tell me why, but I didn't want to push the subject so when she told me to wait outside of her home for her, I happily obliged, but now here I am. I was a bit nervous to be honest. I've meet date's parents before but I've never meet three brothers; three brothers which were described as "extremely protective." My heart was racing as the door opened.

… … … … …

"Hi. My names Kallum and I'm here to pick up Rebekah" he said. He had is hand out stretched, after seconds of silence and immobility from either party, his hand no longer knew loneliness.

"Hello Kallum. My name is Elijah. I'm Rebekah's eldest brother. Please come in, she just went upstairs to grab a jacket" said Elijah with a stoic expression on his face.

Kallum stepped foot into the mansion and looked around and wordlessly mouthed "wow." Rebekah had always talked about her home as if it was some modest home but this – this was no home this was most definitely a mansion. It reminded him of his own home in an odd way.

Elijah closed the door as Kallum came into his family's home and could hear his brothers' slowly approaching.

... … … … …

Niklaus came around the corner and saw Rebekah's date standing by the front door twiddling with his thumbs. His sister definitely seemed to attract utter losers, in his opinion anyways. Nik had come to stand beside Kallum soundlessly; this startled Kallum when he turned around and came face to face with Nik. His heart was racing.

"Woah, man! I didn't hear you" Kallum said nervously taking a step back "my names Kallum."

He extended his hand and Niklaus happily shock it making sure to add a bit of his supernatural strength to the handshake. Kallum had an expression of pain plastered on his face. Elijah saw this and got his brothers attention with a light cough. Niklaus let go soon after that, but not before holding on for a couple more seconds.

"Kallum, this is my brother Niklaus" said Elijah.

"You can call me Klaus"

"Nice to meet you" said Kallum rubbing his hand.

Just then Kol walked in nonchalantly.

"And this is my younger brother Kol" said Elijah.

Kol shook Kallum's hand and looked him straight in the eye and wasted no time in seriously asking "Do you want to have sex with my sister Kallum?"

"Kol" said Elijah with warning in his voice.

Although I might admit it was a bit forward I am looking forward to seeing how he is going to answer, thought Nik.

"I … umm…. Yes….. I mean no" said Kallum his face now visibly covered in sweat. "Is it hot in here or is it just me" said Kallum trying to deflect the situation.

Elijah and Nik just starred at Kallum. They were going to have to have a talk. Set some ground rules.

… … … … …

Elijah, Nik, Kol and Kallum had moved into the living room after an awkward introduction that came from Kol.

Everybody sat in their own armchair or couch, which left Kallum sitting in the couch closest to the front door and awkwardly sitting infront of Elijah, to his right was Klaus, and Kol to his left.

"Would you like a drink Kallum" offered Nik.

"Oh no, I'm good thank you"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I'm driving, it's best if I don't"

"Good answer"

Nik looked over at his big brother. It looked like they were having a conversation with those intense stares they were exchanging, he passed the first test Nik would say, and Elijah nodded in agreement.

… … … … …

"Tell us Kallum, what are your intentions with our sister" spoke up Elijah.

Kallum's heart was pumping rapidly; the three vampires in the room took notice immediately.

"Tell me, are they honorable?"

"Yes, absolutely" he said wasting no time "we are just going to go get something to eat then we are going to catch a late movie and I'll bring her straight home." he said all in one breath. When he was done he took two visibly large breaths.

… … … … …

While Rebekah was in her closet looking for a jacket and a scarf she suddenly felt her dress slide down a bit. "Dammit, really. This is not happening right now!" she thought. The left strap of her dress had broken off. "Just great" she was going to have to find something to change into – and quickly. She didn't want Kallum to endure too much of the 3rd degree her brothers were definitely giving him. After a couple of minutes she found a replacement dress. It was shorter than the one she originally had one. This new dress was white, strapless and was very-very short, it left very little to the imagination, and even better it was strapless. She had to zip it up but couldn't. "Kol" she thought.

"Kol" she quietly called out, knowing he would be able to hear her from downstairs just fine "I need you."

... … … … …


	11. Chapter 11

… … … … …

In the living room Nik was starring daggers at Kallum, while Elijah was asking him various questions. Kol hear his sister call for him, as did Elijah and Nik.

"If you'd excuse me" said Kol as he walked out of the living room and headed upstairs.

Elijah glanced at Niklaus as if asking, "Do you know what's going on?" Nik just stared at him blankly and shrugged his shoulders.

… … … … …

Rebekah was standing in front of her three way mirror when she saw Kol walk in.

"You called" he said coolly before he took a look at her and shook his head. "Bekah there exists no possible scenario where you manage to leave the house wearing that" he said while gesturing to her dress she had on "you are practically naked!"

"Kol, stop it. Please, just help me zip up the dress" she said with pleading eyes.

Kol grunted but did as he was asked. "I hope you have a nice long – long coat you are going to wear tonight as well." He made sure to put emphasis on the word "long."

"I do. I promise" she said turning around and giving him a kiss on the cheek. She grabbed her coat and scarf. Kol held out his hand so she could support herself while putting on her heels. She gave him a smile in appreciation. "Okay. I'm ready" and with that she headed downstairs. Kol walked after her seconds later.

… … … … …

Kallum saw Rebekah walk into the living room and immediately stood up and let his jaw drop. He was aw-struck. His eyes slowly trailed her whole body.

"Im ready, let's go" she said enthusiastically grabbing Kallum by the hand not bothering to pay attention to the stares her two older brothers were giving her. There were nearly out the door when Elijah spoke up and said "Kallum, remember what we spoke about, home by midnight."

Kallum responded immediately with a nod and a quiet "yes, of course…sir"

"Elijah" Rebekah said sounding like a child and letting go of Kallum's hand leaving him standing by the front door and making her way to where Elijah was now standing "Midnight, really!"

"Be happy it's not ten o'clock sister" he said sounding fatherly and giving her a kiss on the forehead, "and please, don't hesitate to put that coat on." He didn't agree with what she was wearing, but he knew better than to ask her to change outfits, because if he did so this would only cause her to wear even shorter dresses to spite him.

"I won't" she said with a smile.

"Bekah" said Nik coming to stand in front of her. "If you need me – us" he said gesturing to his himself and to his brothers "all you have to do is call and we'll be there in seconds" he said seriously in a rare display of public concern as well as love for his sister.

She hugged him and whispered "I will. I promise." And with that she said her last goodbyes, "Bye Elijah. Bye Nik. Bye Kol" she said giving them all a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out to meet Kallum who was already holding open the door to his car for her.

… … … … …

"Wow. That was intense. Your brother Kol is…um forward. And your brother Klaus looked like he was going to kill me the whole time I was in your house. And Elijah … he was nice. It seems like he keeps your brothers under control" Kallum said while leaving the drive way.

"I'm sorry about that" she said gesturing at her home "I suppose I could have warned you a bit more" she said embarrassed.

"It's alright" he said grabbing hold of her hand and planting a kiss on it.

… … … … …

Rebekah had left about ten minutes ago and Nik was already feeling anxious. He should have stopped her; this Kallum guy was a total stranger. "I should have stopped her" he said softly to himself.

"Nik you are creating a draft" said Kol annoyed.

"Niklaus, please stop pacing, you will ruin the carpet, our sister will not be pleased if you do so. Why don't you grab a drink and settle down" said Elijah.

"Am I the only one who cares for Rebekah's safety" he exclaimed while waving his hands in the air with exasperation.

"What do possibly mean brother" asked Elijah.

"She is out there" he said making an exaggerated motion gesturing the town outside their door "with someone we have known less than thirty minutes Elijah."

"Brother" Elijah said with a smirk on his face "do you truly believe I would not watch over her tonight?"

Nik looked at Elijah with a confused look then looked at Kol in search for inspiration.

Elijah then got up from the seat he was in, straightened out his jacket and buttoned it up and headed towards the front door. "Are you coming" he asked looking at Kol and Nik.

Nik chuckled, of course, it made sense now, Elijah was probably just giving Rebekah and Kallum a head start so they would not see that they were following them.

… … … … …


	12. Chapter 12

Kallum had driven them to a nice Italian restaurant. When they approached Rebekah saw there was a line of people waiting to be seated. Kallum noticed she had an expression of worry, he was sure was due to the line of people.

"Good thing I made reservations" he said with that smile of his that brightened up everyone's day while he held the door open for her at the restaurant.

… … … … …

Her brothers were outside of the restaurant listening to their conversation. They had positioned themselves across the street so Rebekah wouldn't spot them.

"I don't think Rebekah will be very happy if she were to find out we are listening in on her conversation" said Kol. He knew Rebekah had finally forgiven and forgotten for the security changes in the mansion, and it would not be the best if they put themselves at odds with her again. She would never forgive them.

"It's a good thing then that she will never find out then" said Nik giving Kol a warning look.

"Quiet" said Elijah as he intently listened in.

… … … … …

"Now that I've told you a bit about myself and my family why don't you tell me a bit about you and your family?" asked Rebekah while taking a sip of wine. Her brothers wouldn't approve of her drinking, but they weren't around, so what they don't know wouldn't kill them.

"Not much to tell really. My parents loath each other, they spend most of their time on complete opposite ends of the planet; I only ever see them together for my birthday. My mother is a fashion designer and my father is the head of a fortune 500 company. I'm an only child so I spent most of my childhood playing with my nannies" Kallum he said sadly.

"An only child? I have…" she was debating whether to mention Finn or Hendrik to him, in the end she decided not to "three brothers who drive me mad, but I could never imagine my life without them. It must have been hard being an only child."

"Nah. It was alright, I never had to share my toys" he tried to smile genuinely.

"Still it must have been hard. And you said your parents don't get along"

"That's right. They don't speak to each other unless they must, and avoid seeing each other at whatever cost."

"I'm sorry" she said reaching for his hand. He gave her a small smile in return for the gesture.

"Well enough of that. Isn't there a rule about avoiding the topics of politics, religion and family on first dates?" he said with a chuckle.

"I believe there is" she said returning a genuine laugh.

… … … … …

Halfway through dinner their conversation topics seemed to come easier. They talked about where they saw themselves in five years, what their favorite food was, and if they liked dogs and cats. "So this is what a real first date feels like" she asked herself. She was enjoying herself thoroughly.

… … … … …

"Oh no" exclaimed Rebekah. Their waiter had spilled wine onto her dress while he was refilling her glass.

"I'm so sorry miss" the waiter exclaimed trying to dry Rebekah's dress with a napkin he was carrying. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"It's alright. Excuse me" and with that she left to the lady's room to try to clean herself up.

… … … … …

She was desperately trying to get as much wine out of her dress before it permanently stained. She stared at herself in the mirror; she was deciding whether she should go out there again or call one of her brothers to pick her up. She felt embarrassed; the whole restaurant had seen the waiter spill wine on her lap. Kallum had noticed Rebekah was taking a while in the lady's room, he decided to go investigate what was taking her so long.

"Rebekah" he called out from outside of the restroom "Are you alright? Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine" she says trying to sound genuine.

"You don't sound fine"

"My dress is ruined" she said quietly honestly.

"Let me look at you… please"

The door slowly opened and he saw her, she had her eyes down and she fidgeted with her hands.

"Just as I suspected …" he said sounding serious.

Rebekah looked up with watery eyes at him as to wait for him to ridicule her. Rebekah was centuries old, she's lived many lifetimes but she was never one to hide her emotions well even with centuries of practice.

"… still… absolutely… beautiful."

She gave him a smile as she leaned on the closed door behind her. He came closer to her and let his hands rest on her hips. "I hope you didn't think a little spilled wine would get you out of a date" he said with a smile on his face. Rebekah let her hands come up and rest on either side of his face. "Absolutely not" she answered. He leaned closer to her pushing her further into him. He starred at her lips and she at his with lust filled eyes. He let his hands wonder her hind side and leaned in closer so as to let their lips collide. They were less than a breath away from their lips touching when they heard someone clear their throat.

… … … … …

"Nik!" exclaimed Rebekah pushing Kallum away immediately "what are you doing here?"

"I fancied Italian for dinner" he said with a smirk.

"Nik did you follow me?" asked Rebekah with anger in her voice.

"Not at all sister, it was a mere coincidence seeing you here" he said trying to sound innocent.

Kallum was just standing in a corner trying to stay out of Klaus's line of vision.

"What happened to your dress?" he asked trying to deflect the conversation into a new direction.

"What?"

"Your dress, what happened to it?"

"Oh. The waiter spilled some wine on me"

"You were drinking?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

"Umm…. No" she said hoping he would believe her, but she knew her heart beat would give her away.

"Bekah, don't lie to me" he said with warning in his voice.

"Fine, I was; but I only had one glass"

Nik raised his eyebrow at her and tapped his foot.

"Alright, I had two" she said in utter defeat.

"No. More" he said simply referring to her consuming more alcohol, "promise me."

"Promise" she said just above a whisper looking away from him.

Rebekah often forgot she no longer could consume alcohol like she did when she was a vampire, and more often than not she forgot that and would consume too much.

… … … … …


	13. Chapter 13

… … … … …

"Now were you having trouble breathing Bekah?" Nik asked.

"No" she answered with a confused look on her face.

"I only asked because it looked like Kallum here was about to give you mouth to mouth resuscitation" he said pointing at Kallum.

"Oh I only… I was just… I didn't mean to" Kallum said stumbling over his words. "Oh god hes going to kill me he thought.

"I think it's time we go before we are late for our movie Kallum" said Rebekah while grabbing his hand and pushing Nik out of the way.

"I'll see you at home Bekah" called out Nik with a grin on his face. He had successfully managed to break them apart before things escalated.

… … … … …

"Nik, she is going to know where are following her now that you've stormed into the restaurant" said Kol with frustration in her voice.

"That was very impulsive Niklaus, but I don't expect different from you" said Elijah while rubbing his temple. His brothers always managed to give him headaches; well if he was human I'm sure he could feel them.

"Say what you want but Kallum had his filthy hands all over our sister" said Nik as if that would excuse his actions; "I regret nothing. I told her I fancied Italian for dinner, she doesn't suspect a thing." Well he hoped at least.

"Good. She mustn't find out we are following her" stated Elijah. If their sister were to find them it would not be good.

"Look they are halfway down the road" said Kol pointing to Kallum's car.

… … … … …

"I've said this before and I will say it again, our sister has the worst taste in movies" said Kol while munching on his popcorn.

"Quiet Kol or she'll hear us" said Elijah trying to quiet down his brother.

They were at the movie theater and managed to find three open seats a couple rows behind where Rebekah and Kallum had sat; the movie theater was packed to its full capacity, this must have been a popular movie thought Kol. Elijah was sitting in the middle of Kol and Nik. Nik was at his right and Kol at his left. They came into the movie late because Kol insisted on purchasing popcorn, nachos, some drinks, and an assortment of candy.

"I detest these so called 'chick flicks'" grunted Nik. He couldn't stand when Rebekah made him sit through them at home; he would rather be sleeping he thought.

"Want some?" Kol offered some of his popcorn.

"No thank you Kol" said Elijah.

Nik just shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the bag and started munching away.

"Kol, please do not eat all five pounds of candy I bought you in one sitting. You will be bouncing off the walls tonight and won't let me read in peace" said Elijah with annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry brother I wasn't paying attention, what did you say" he said with a handful of gummy worms in his mouth as well as hand.

"Nothing" said Elijah in utter defeat.

… … … … …

Halfway through the movie Nik noticed Kallum had put his hand over Rebekah's shoulder and she leaned closer to him.

"If he cherishes than arm he will remove it from Bekah's shoulders" said Nik. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt his sister. And he knew how men worked; they liked to take advantage of women, use them and abuse them, then just throw them away like trash and it always starts with a simple non-threatening touch.

"Nik he just has his arm around her shoulder, I'm sure if Rebekah wasn't comfortable with that she wouldn't let it happen" said Kol. His brother had some serious possession issues.

"Kol is right Niklaus, she's doesn't seem to be phased by it" said Elijah.

Nik just sat back in his seat with a huff.

… … … … …

When the movie was over everyone immediately stood up and started funneling themselves out of the room. Elijah had lost sight of his sister and Kallum.

"Niklaus do you see them" Elijah asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I don't" he said as he pushed his way through the crowd.

"Kol do you hear her" said Nik.

Kol listened in and tried to zero in on her heart beat but just couldn't distinguish it from the rest. "I can't hear her" said Kol as he knocked people to the ground to try and leave the theater quicker to go find his sister.

… … … … …

Nik pulled out his cell phone ready to dial his sister's number.

"What are you doing" asked Kol snatching the phone away.

"I'm going to call her Kol, she could be in danger" Nik said standing tall.

"Relax Nik. I'm sure she's safe. They are probably headed home as we speak. And you can't call her anyways she will definitely know we are following her" responded Kol.

"Kol is probably right. Why don't we go home and wait for her before she notices we followed her" said Elijah trying to maintain his composure.

They didn't want a repeat of what happened two years ago. Their sister wouldn't be able to handle it if she was taken again.

… … … … …

"Did you like the movie?" Rebekah asked. Knowing his answer was probably going to be "yes" just to please her.

"Yea, it was great" replied Kallum.

She gave him a sideways look.

"Okay, I didn't. It's just not my type of genre is all" he said in his defense.

"Alright, you can pick next time"

He bit his lip and smiled at her. "Is this implying you had a good time and want a second audience with me?"

"Maybe" she said coyly.

"It's still early" he said while wrapping his arms around her waist and pushing her closer to him "we can go back to my place, if you'd like?"

"Sure" she said tilting her head to the side, hoping Kallum would take the hint.

He was less than an inch away from kissing her but decided it was best to do this at his home without a crowd of people staring at them in the parking lot of the movie theater.

"As much as I want to do this now, I think its best we wait until we are in a more private setting" he said in her ear.

"Let's go, now" she commanded excitedly.

… … … … …


	14. Chapter 14

… … … … …

Kallum had barely managed to open the door and let Rebekah in before he grabbed her from behind and lifted her up. She was kissing his neck leaving a trail of wet kisses as she met his lips. He let a moan escape his mouth as their lips collided. He started climbing the stairs with Rebekah still straddling him.

When he reached his bedroom door he had trouble opening it since his hands were busy, "I got it" she said. Now it was his turn to tease her by kissing her neck while she was distracted. Once inside the room Kallum set her down on her feet. Rebekah wasted no time in removing his shirt.

"My heads stuck Rebekah" he exclaimed. She laughed harder than she should have.

"Hold on let me do it" he said. Kallum did that thing guys are notorious for doing; he took his shirt off by pulling it from the back.

"My turn" he said reaching for Rebekah's dress and slowly, to slow for Rebekah's liking, unzipped the dress. As it pooled around her feet and he whispered "gorgeous." She gave him a smile and attacked his lips.

… … … … …

He entangled his hand in her hair and pushed her against the wall. She wasted no time in unbuckling his belt, then unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper and tugged at them until she heard them reach the floor. Kallum detangled his hands from her hair and searched for the clasp that held her bra together. He found it and unhooked it fully exposing Rebekah to him. He let his hands cup her breast and looked to her to see whether there was any sign letting him know she didn't want to keep going; she kissed him and that's all the approval he needed. He left her lips only to suck on her breast. She let a moan escape in pleasure. He soon after let go took hold of her lips again. He was pressing himself onto Rebekah and she could feel his erection poking at her stomach.

She found the waistband to his boxers and jerked them down. She grabbed hold of his manhood and started stroking it. "Damn" he let out with a grunt. "I guess what they say about men with big hands is true – well in your case it is" she said seductively. He then lifted her up with no warning and threw her onto his bed. He grabbed a hold of her underwear and ripped them leaving red marks where the cotton material had scarped her skin on its way down. He climbed on top of her and was about to slide into her when he hesitated for a moment then asked her "condom or birth control?" Rebekah was going to answer back that she needed neither because she was immortal and couldn't have children but caught herself in time. "Birth control" she lied, it was much easier than having to explain herself. But before she could finish saying "control" he thrust into her. He was bigger than she anticipated, she placed her hands on his torso as to try and slow him down from the rigorous pace he had set for the night. "Not so hard" she said in between breaths. But he didn't seem to hear her and he kept at it and all Rebekah could do was put her hands above her head and place them on the headboard for support. Kallum moments after noticed Rebekah wince every time their bodies clapped together, "sorry" he whispered apologetically and with that he slowed down a bit. Something she was thankful for.

Without warning he then turned her around so she was lying on her stomach and grabbed ahold of her hips and lined himself at her rear entrance. Before Rebekah could object he thrust into her filling her completely. Rebekah grabbed the headboard in support. All you could hear was two bodies colliding with the headboard hitting the wall at a rapid speed. She couldn't keep up with the pace he had set; he was really thick and bigger than what she's experienced before. "Kallum" she called out of breath "you're too big." It's like Rebekah's words had fueled his ego and he thrust into her even deeper without warning. "It hurts" she mutters out while trying her best to get into a comfortable position. With that Kallum seemed to snap out of the trance he was in and focused on the scene at hand, he calmly said "sorry, just got excited." She looked back at him and met his eyes, "It's alright, just too much too quick" she responded.

He reached for her mouth and kissed her as to apologize for absentmindedly hurting her. He slipped out of her, and she immediately felt the uncomfortable pressure leave her body. She rolled over and once again lay on her back. Kallum grabbed hold on Rebekah's hand and placed it over his erection and started stroking giving Rebekah a moment to rest. After the few moments she got to rest she let go of his manhood and wrapped her legs around his waist, letting him know she was ready. He slid into her much gentler and easier now, and wasted no time in picking up his pace again.

She wanted to take control; she put her arms on his shoulders and made him to lie on his back. She straddled him and felt his erection poking at her entrance. She lifted herself up and gently pressed herself onto him. Kallum instinctively put his hands on her hips and pressed her down onto himself. "Easy" she breathed out grabbing a hold of his hands and removing them from her hips. "Let me" she said wanting to keep control. He watched as she lowered herself, too slow for his liking, but endured for her sake. When she had fully pressed into his she stood still, Kallum made a move to thrust his hips up but she shook her head in disapproval. She shut her eyes tightly and gradually started to move up and down; Kallum grateful for the friction once again. She then rocked her hips in a circular motion, and grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips as a sign of approval for him to join her in efforts. "Much better" she breathed out as she bounced up and down. Soon after he felt himself close to the end, but was paying attention to Rebekah's body as well in response to see if his pace was well received. She let he head drop back and she balled her fists and grabbed the bed sheets on either side of her, he smiled feeling triumphant. After a few more thrusts Rebekah let loose and Kallum did moments later too.

Their heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard in Kallum's immense bedroom. Kallum lay next to her feeling like a bag of bones, he had no strength left after what they just did. Kallum turned to face Rebekah and lay at his side. He let his hand pull her closer to him. Rebekah felt safe in his arms, she had really fallen for Kalum, and only time would tell if that was a good decision on her behalf.

"You are so beautiful" he affectionately said to her and kissed her forehead.

After tonight's events Rebekah was exhausted. She drifted asleep without a care in the world, she felt loved and safe, what else could she ask for?

… … … … …


	15. Chapter 15

… … … … …

Elijah, Niklaus, and Kol were all in the living room gathered around the fire.

"It's nearly two in the morning, I'm going to murder her when she gets home" yelled Nik.

"Im going to call her Elijah" said Kol. He insisted on calling her but Elijah wouldn't have it. He kept saying, "they are probably on their way home as we speak" but two hours after her curfew and no Rebekah, they were all becoming worried.

"Maybe it was a bad idea letting her go out tonight" said Elijah to no one in particular.

"She will never leave this house again" said Nik out loud.

"I think it's time you phone her Kol" said Elijah calmly. He was angry his sister had betrayed their trust. He had allowed her to go out, but with the condition that she would return by midnight. He was angry but also disappointed, and he was starting to worry his sister was hurt.

… … … … …

Rebekah was half asleep when she heard her phone ring once but ignored it. The second time it rang she got up from her bed with a jolt. "Dammit. What time is it? They are going to kill me" she said with hands shaking realizing she should have been home while ago. She found her phone across the room. She noticed it was Kol calling her, she decided to ignore it.

'Kallum!" she yelled out while she got dressed "Get up! You have to take me home right now! My brothers are going to kill me."

He grunted and rolled over onto his back, "What?" he said half asleep.

"Get up, now! You have to take me home right now" she said desperately while looking for her heels.

He looked at the clock and noticed it was fifteen minutes till two. "Shit" he said and jumped up from the bed. He quickly put sweat pants on and a shirt. He grabbed his keys and ran downstairs with Rebekah by his side.

… … … … …

He had never driven as quickly as he had driven to Rebekah's home that night. He came to a screeching halt when he arrived at Rebekahs's home metal gates.

"I'll get out here. You need to go home now, my brothers are going to be very angry and I don't know what they'll do to you" she said nervously.

"But"

"No, you don't understand, you need to go home right now, please! I'll call you, I promise" she gave him a quick kiss and jumped out of the car and made a mad dash to her front door.

She looked a complete mess. She was showing obvious signs of sex hair, and her dress was wrinkled and her makeup was smeared, and her legs were wobbly still recuperating from the night's events. She braced herself for what was about to come.

… … … … …

She walked in and closed the door behind her, and before she had a chance to announce her presence her brothers appeared in front of her.

"I" she stated to explain herself.

"Where is he" Nik yelled between his teeth "I am going to kill him."

Rebekah took a step back and leaned against the door for support after Nik's outburst.

Elijah took a step forward and sniffed her and dryly said "You reek of him and his… fluids."

"Bekah you had me – us - worried sick, you should have called" said Kol with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry" she half yelled half cried out "I didn't mean to. I just. We feel asleep."

… … … … …

Her brothers then all feel silent for a moment, and Nik turned his head slight as to better listen.

"Oh no" she thought Kallum hadn't listened to her. He was probably still at the end of her driveway.

In a flash she saw Nik disappear into the night.

"Nik" she yelled and ran after him. "Nik! Don't hurt him!" she sobbed trying desperately to run faster, her legs still sore after the night's events. All she saw through tear filled eyes was Nik holding Kallum in the air by his neck. He was strangling him.

She reached her brother and desperately tried to make him let go to no avail. "Nik please, stop! You are killing him!" she cried out.

Kallum's face was turning a shade of white with lack of oxygen able to enter his system. Rebekah was then yanked off of Nik. She felt arms around her waist. They were pulling her back a couple of feet from where Nik was standing.

"Let go of me" she yelled out.

"Bekah, if you get near Nik right now he will hurt you without meaning to" Kol said sternly while spinning her around so she faced him. Kol knew better than to interfere when Nik was this angry.

"Kol" she said and cried to him "Don't let Nik kill him, please Kol."

"Elijah will take care of it, he won't let Nik kill Kallum, I promise" he said holding her tight against him, trying his best to comfort her.

… … … … …

"Niklaus, you will not kill this boy" said Elijah when he came to stand next to his brother.

"And why not" said Nik defiantly.

"Because our sister would hate you" he said with a straight face.

"I couldn't care less" he said bitterly, letting his emotions cloud his judgment.

Nik looked at his brothers eyes and then at Kallum's. He slowly brought him to his feet. "It seems like you will live to see another sunrise" said Nik to Kallum indignantly.

Elijah then kneeled down and looked at Kallum who had fallen to his knees and was struggling for breath. Elijah's eyes started to dilate and said, "you will forget about tonight, you will forget about my family, you will forget meeting Rebekah and you will never think of her again."

"Never again" responded Kallum monotonously.

"Good. Now get in your car, drive home, and never look back" he said.

And with that Kallum came to stand on his feet, got in his car, and drove without a hint of stopping.

… … … … …


	16. Chapter 16

… … … … …

When Rebekah heard what Elijah said she pushed Kol away from her and ran up to Elijah. She started hitting him while she sobbed loudly. "Why did you do that" she said in-between breaths.

"It was for your good sister. You may not understand now but you will" he said calmly grabbing a hold of her wrists.

"I hate you" she said yanking her arms free from his grasp and started to take a few steps back.

Elijah felt the sting of her words deeply, but he knew he had to do it.

… … … … …

"And you!" she exclaimed "you were going to kill him!"

Nik opened his mouth to respond but was met by his sister's hand slapping him across the face.

"Don't. You. Dare. Talk. To. Me."

And with that she made the – what seemed long – walk back to her front door.

… … … … …

Kol shook his head at his brothers in disapproval.

"I think this could have been handled a lot better" he said angrily. Since when was he the mature one?

… … … … …

Kol caught up with his sister on her way to the front door. He silently walked beside her. After some strides he said, "Bekah…" but before he could even begin to finish what he wanted to say she stopped him.

"Please Kol, not right now" she said barely above a whisper with tears running down her face, and with that she made the rest of the walk alone. He knew not to push her right now.

… … … … …

Once inside her home she ran down the stairs and into the basement and grabbed a couple bottles of liquor before her brothers came into the house. Just as quickly as she had ran downstairs she ran upstairs to her bedroom and locked herself in. Once the door was securely shut behind her she sank to the ground and placed the bottles next to her started to drink her sorrows away.

… … … … …

"Are you out of your minds!" yelled Kol furiously. He was never the one to give lectures; he was the one who usually received them.

"Enough Kol, I don't want to hear nor talk about it" said Nik sinking into the couch.

"We should probably retire for the night, it's been a long eventful evening" said Elijah.

Kol was furious but he knew he would be able to sway his brothers to listen to him, especially with the emotions that were currently running through them. And with that they are parted ways and went to their individual bedrooms.

… … … … …

Kol's bedroom was closest to Rebekah's; while he was lying in bed he could make out the gentle sobs she let escape, he knew Elijah and Nik wouldn't be able to hear her, but he could and he felt horrible, he wanted to comfort her but he knew she wanted to be left alone. He cursed his brothers for doing this to his sister, sure he understood their anger, but Elijah had taken it too far with compelling Kallum.

… … … … …

Rebekah sat on the floor with a tear stained face, she drank all the bottles of liquor before stumbling over to her bed and curling up for the night. "I need to leave" she thought "I can't stay here any longer." And with that she made her mind up, she was going to move out in the morning, and her brothers couldn't do anything to stop her.

… … … … …

Rebekah had awoken at about noon. She tumbled out of bed, she had a major headache, she regretted drinking as much as she did, but it was the only way she knew how to dull the pain. She jumped in the shower, dressed in black head-to-toe: she had her black hat, black jeans, black stilettos, and black shirt with a black cardigan to put it all together, which was appropriate she thought for the occasion, and started to pack as much as she could.

After about thirty minutes she left her bedroom with a suitcase in tow and her purse in hand. She started to make her way down the stairs when she stumbled on a step, maybe she shouldn't have had all that alcohol she thought, but luckily she held onto the rail for support. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs she tried to leave without being noticed, but as usual, was unsuccessful.

… … … … …

"Rebekah, what are you doing?" Elijah said surprised.

"I can't be here anymore" she said while struggling to get her suitcase to cooperate.

Nik heard the commotion from the living room and went to investigate. When he arrived at the scene he was not happy with what he saw.

"Where do you think you are going" Nik said angrily.

Rebekah just looked up at him and said nothing. She finally managed to get her suitcase rolling on it wheels and wordlessly opened the door and walked out, not bothering to look back.

… … … … …


	17. Chapter 17

Kol heard what was going on from his bedroom and decided now was a good time to intervene. He saw his sister walking out the door, but he wasn't angry he was more disappointed than anything else.

"This" he said reaching his brother at the foot of the stairs "is what happens when you let your tempers flare."

Elijah was about to respond when Kol stopped him, "Don't. You've said enough." And with that he walked out the door to catch up with his sister.

Since when was Kol the mature one, he couldn't believe how his brothers were acting. He knew they were only trying to look out for Rebekah but this was not the way to do it, even he knew that.

… … … … …

"Bekah, what are you doing? Where are you going?" he said with worry in his voice.

"I can't be in the same house with them Kol, I just can't" she said with bloodshot eyes and tears threatening to spill.

"Please, don't go. I'll talk to them. I'll make them see the light"

"It's too late Kol, I can't be here" she said reaching for the door handle of her car.

"Hey, why don't you let me drive you" he said with concern in his voice, he knew his sister had been drinking because he could smell the alcohol, and it was probably best she didn't get behind the wheel not only for her safety but those around her as well. I think she forgets she is no longer a vampire sometimes, sure she can't die, but she can still get hurt.

She nodded in appreciation, and unexpectedly trapped him into a hug. She stuck her head in the crook of his neck and began to softly cry. He instinctually wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. He looked back at his brothers who were standing outside the mansion door and gave them a disapproving look, a look which all but screamed "Look at what you've done."

… … … … …

The drive thought town was quiet. Rebekah was looking out the window and made no effort to communicate with Kol. Kol didn't really know where he was driving her to but he drove around town nonetheless. Reaching a red light he came to a stop and decided now was a good time as ever to ask, "where do you want me to take you?"

She turned to him and said "A hotel."

He was going to object and offer to buy her a home in town so she would be more comfortable, but didn't want to go against her wishes right now.

"As you wish" he said.

… … … … …

Kol had driven them to the only five star hotel he knew about it town. He arrived and parked and handed the keys to the valet. He went around and opened the door for his sister and offered her his arm. She immediately accepted it and leaned into him. She was content that Kol had accompanied her; she needed to feel loved, even if it was only coming from one of her brothers. He made sure to let the bellhop know Bekah's suitcase was in the trunk before walking inside to check in.

… … … … …

"Hello sir, madam, welcome to Spade" said the front desk attendant "how may I help you?"

"I need a penthouse suit" Kol said. Knowing he wanted his sister taken care of, at least while she felt comfortable moving back in to the mansion.

"Wonderful. How long will you be staying with us at Spade"

Kol looked at his sister then at the attendant, "Indefinitely."

She gave them a smile as she typed away at the computer. "You're all set all I need is a credit card to have on file."

Kol handed his credit card over effortlessly.

"Fantastic. These are your room card keys. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"That'll be all, thank you" replied Kol.

And with that they made their way to the elevator that would take them to Rebekah's new home for the time being. Rebekah was more than appreciative of her brother taking the lead. Kol then helped her settle in.

… … … … …

"Will you look at that, you have a pretty decent view Bekah" he said trying to cheer his sister up.

She walked straight to the bed and wrapped herself up in the blankets. Under the blankets she said "Close the curtains, Kol." He did what he was told.

He silently walked to her bedside as asked "Do you want me to stay?"

"No" she simply said.

"Alright. I'm going to go. If you need me, please don't hesitate to call sister" he said looking at the bed sheets.

"I will" she said below a whisper.

And with that he made his leave and closed the door to her new home shut.

… … … … …

Kol walked into the mansion determined to make his brothers see reason. "Elijah! Nik!" he yelled out.

"No need to yell Kol, I can hear you just fine if you were to whisper my name" said Elijah coming into sight.

"Where did you take her Kol" was the first thing that came out of Nik's mouth.

"You" said pointing at both of them "need to fix this, because of your reckless actions our sister is currently passed out in some hotel" he said frustrated.

"Which one? Spade?" asked Nik.

"Yes" replied Kol.

Nik made a move to head toward the door. "No" said Kol stepping in front of him "you will not drag her back here against her will."

"Give her some space Niklaus" said Elijah wisely.

"That's the last thing she needs, because of her reckless behavior last night she had us pacing like mad men. We didn't know if she had been beaten, drained, or worse abducted" he yelled out. Nik was frustrated with his brothers; they could see what he saw. He needed to protect his sister, she trusted too easily and gave her heart away to any man who gave her puppy eyes, and he needed to protect Rebekah from herself.

… … … … …

"You shouldn't have strangled that boy to the near death Niklaus. And you" he said gesturing to Elijah "you took it too far with compelling him to forget her" he said pacing back and forth.

"Can't you see, she's not angry with you, not really, she's just heartbroken, you hurt her, you wounded her, and what's worse? She's not some stranger, she is our sister for heaven's sake" he kept trying to hit his brothers at their core in hopes of making them realize the error of their ways.

"She knows we all have tempers, but has dealt with them for centuries, why? Because she knows us better than we know ourselves at times, and knows it's our preferred way of expression" he said pleading with his brothers to undo what they had done.

"Our sister has a big heart and I'm sure if you were to apologize she would forgive you" he said looking at his brothers before taking his leave and going into the library. He was done trying to convince his brother to do the right thing. He had said his peace and was now going to leave it up to them.  
... ... ... ... ...

Note: The next chapter will be the last.


	18. Chapter 18

Note: This will be the last chapter for this story.

…. …. …. …. ….

"I won't do it" said Elijah to Nik "I won't take the compulsion away. I don't want Kallum around our sister." After some moments of silence he said "although, I will apologize for my actions, I hope you decide to do the same Niklaus."

"There is nothing to apologize for Elijah. He lied to us, betrayed what little trust we had, and had the nerve to touch our sister" he said gritting his teeth.

"Maybe so Niklaus, but we must assess the current situation we are in, and with Rebekah gone we need to do what we must in order to get her back home" he said sternly.

"We could fix this... We could compel Rebekah to forget about him just as you did with Kallum" said Nik to Elijah.

"Compel her?!" yelled out Kol.

"Yes, why not? We could compel her to forget him, just as you made him forget" said Nik. He thought this would be a lot easier for his sister.

... ... … … …

After some discussion, two broken couches, ten broken bottles of scotch, three torn up paintings and a couple broken necks Elijah, Nik and Kol came to an understanding. They would not compel their sister to forget, but with the condition that Kol convince Rebekah to move back in.

… … … … …

Rebekah had been at Spade for a little over two months, but what was two months when you are an immortal being? Kol would come and check on her every day; he did his best to comfort her but he didn't really know how. He would sit with her in bed and suffer silently through the movies she chose to watch for the day. He would make sure she eats something for the day, and would bring her a duffle bag of her clothes with him every day, which she was appreciative for.

Rebekah was laying down watching a movie and her head rested on Kol's lap. "Bekah" he said looking down at her "You need to come home today."

She lifted herself up and looked at him and was about to respond when he stopped her.

"Bekah, I wouldn't be asking if it weren't absolutely necessarily for you to come back" he said with determination in his voice.

Rebekah knew her brothers very well, she knew their likes and dislikes, she knew what their favorite color, what blood type they preferred, and she could tell when they were lying to her. And she could tell from Kol's voice he wasn't lying or trying to manipulate her for his interest.

"Okay" she gently said, she was going to put her trust in him. Something she rarely did with anyone.

… … … … …

Rebekah sat in the middle of the bed; she had her legs to her chest and arms around them. She watched as her brother zoomed around in her temporary home trying to gather all her belongings in the least amount of time possible.

"Done" he said not five minutes after he started. This time they had about forty five suitcases with them, and somehow Kol managed not to be surprised. He had traveled with his sister plenty of times and was used to her carrying an obscene amount of luggage with her. "Let's let the bellhops get those" he said with a smile.

She returned the smile and hopped off the bed.

… … … … …

As Kol pulled up to their home Rebekah felt her stomach full of butterflies, she was nervous and rightfully so. She hadn't left in the best of terms.

From the living room Elijah and Nik heard Kol's car and sped over to the front door and stepped outside to greet their sister.

Kol opened the car door for her sister and helped her jump out. She grabbed her purse and threw it over her shoulder and made the walk to the front door slowly. Elijah stepped down and meet her halfway, and a sudden realization hit him, he missed his sister dearly. He missed having her home. He missed having his family together. He realized then and there that as much as he kept his family together so did Rebekah, each in their own way. He came to stand in front of her and looked straight into her eyes. "Rebekah, dear sister of mine, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry my actions as well as Niklaus's made you leave your home. Forgive me?"

She lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist. "All if forgiven" she said simply. She had long lost her anger with him; she had spent much of her time at the hotel depressed missing her brothers' company.

They stood there for what seemed an eternity when Kol yelled out, "Elijah aren't you going to help me. Our sister insists on traveling with all her belongings."

"I'm always stuck carrying Bekah's luggage" he grunted out.

Elijah chuckled and released his sister. "Of course" he called out and placed a kiss on her forehead and left to go help Kol.

… … … … …

Rebekah saw Nik leaning against one of the pillars with his arms crossed and walked over to him. She reached the front steps and stood in front of him waiting for a response, explanation, or some sort of apology.

He looked at her and gently said "Bekah you know I'm no good with…" he moved his hands in a circular motion in front of him as if trying to find the words to express himself, "words or feelings."

He continued with trying to get himself across, "I did what I did because you are my sister and I care for you" he took a pause, "I already lost Finn, though I never cared for him much he was still family…" he looked down for a minute and the continued, "and I lost Hendrik when I was only a young man …."

"I couldn't bear the thought of losing you… you have been the only constant in my life. Even when Elijah and Kol left me, you didn't. You stood by me even when I didn't give me a reason to" he said with tear filled eyes.

"Nik" she said embracing him tightly "you don't need to hurt or kill anybody for me to know you love me" she said with a half-smile and tears in her eyes. Nik had only ever once expressed himself the way he had just now once before in his life, and that was many centuries ago. They stood there embracing each other for what seemed an eternity.

Nik returned the smile. And just like that Rebekah and Nik were no longer at odds with each other. A relationship like theirs might be dysfunctional but it works for them.

Kol and Elijah watched them from where Kol parked his car. "And that is why Rebekah must remain with him always" said Elijah to Kol "she brings out the humanity in him."

… … … … …

Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Thank you for reading. Until next time.


End file.
